dinosaur_island_breaking_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Entelodon
'''Entelodon '''is a prehistoric artiodactyl that was, along with Daeodon and Paraentelodon, is one of the largest currently-known entelodonts. Along with the other entelodonts, Entelodon was featured in Dinosaur Island: Breaking Dawn. Facts The bullies of the plains, Entelodons along with the rest of the entelodont family are distant relatives of modern hippos and swines out of all mammals. They were around 3 meters long, were aggressive and built like tanks like most of the other entelodonts, but had a brain no bigger than an orange. They were omnivorous animals from the Bartonian of the Eocene through the Rupelian of the Oligocene. History in DIBD New Summer In Half-Tooth Plains, a mother Cynodictis, named Sophie, and her two cubs, Josh and Barley, were drinking by Half-Tooth Lake, the biggest lake there, but a fully grown male Entelodont scared off the family and started drinking from there. And then, the bear-dog mother and cubs drank from another side of the lake, but Half-Tooth and Scar passed by and Half-Tooth let out a roar, which scared the Cynodictis family and fled. Another male Entelodon though arrives at the lake, nearby the other Entelodon. For the aggressive swines, it is mating season, and the males become very aggressive towards each other, as they try to establish who is top hog. Along with the other Entelodonts here on Dinosaur Island, Entelodons are their own worst enemy. Half-Tooth is full, and walks away, but Scar is still not finished drinking, and he will catch up with his father later, but the Entelodons in the distance distract him. He then just runs to his father, and the two swines start fighting. But the Entelodon that arrived to the lake before the other one has won. While the other one runs away with the winner bellowing at him with a tooth wound on his upper and lower jaw. Meanwhile, Half-Tooth is stalking a group of Nothrotherium for his group and family to feast on. He then jumps and bites a Nothrotherium’s neck, breaking it, and is killed. The other Nothotheres find another place to eat. He then eats some of the carcass, and the family comes to him. But a group of three Entelodon below and roar at Half-Tooth, and one of them takes a chunk of the carcass. Half-Tooth won’t get the chance to have dinner with the group, because the Entelodons are bigger and have outnumbered him. But, it has been revealed that when Half-Tooth was revived (as a cub by accident) by shaman in Paraguay and taken to Dinosaur Island, Entelodons have always bullied him, and now has a high and brutal hatred against the giant swines. Since Half-Tooth hates them so much, he brutally swipes, roars, and bites the three. Half-Tooth then jumps on one of the Entelodons brutally and bites its neck. The group then arrives, and the Entelodons are outnumbered now. They all roar at the hogs, and the Entelodons run away. They all then have a family and group feast, ripping off chunks, eating them, and commonly sharing them with family members or friends from the group. A couple days later, the Entelodon that Half-Tooth has bitten on the neck has died, and beside him are the Smilodon brothers drinking from Half-Tooth Lake. One brother finds the carcass, and calls the other brother to come and eat, they both then feast on the dead pig. However, a Phorusrhacos pulls the carcass, and it turns out that the bird has found the Entelodon carcass first. The brothers and the Phorusrhacos then fight for food, and the terror bird wins, with the brothers running away. Meanwhile, the group of Entelodon has now lost a member, and two more are walking, sad that they lost their leader, and blame Half-Tooth for it. But they both look above them, and see a flock of Argentavis circling above them like vultures, and the Entelodons think it’s a threat, so they try to run away. The Argentavis then start harassing the swines, and swoop at them to try and get a lttle treat, but the two have escaped. Nighttime then comes, and the two sleep. But, an Argentavis picks up one of the Entelodon, and the other wakes up, bellowing at the giant bird. The youngest Entelodon of the group is now alone, and tries to learn how to live a new life without living in a trio.